Heaven
by StephieyyPotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny talk or yell right after the war. ONESHOT Harry/Ginny T cause I'm paranoid


**A/N: So, when I worte about the reunion of Harry and Ginny before, somone told me that it wan't really realistic for Ginny to forgive Harry right away, she should get to yell a bit first, so here's an alternate version of my other oneshot, **I Know I Love You. **Hope you guys like it!**

**JKR owns the Potterverse.**

I saw him walk out of the room with Ron and Hermione. Well…I didn't actually see him, but I knew he was with them because I had seen him disappear under the cloak moments before, and there was an unusually large space between Ron and Hermione. I think that was the first time I started worrying about something besides the loss of my loved ones: him. I worried about the future. Did he still like me? Or had he changed on the inside just as much as he had changed on the outside? I remembered his appearance: his hair to his chin, a shadow on his face. Scratches and burns covered every available area on his exposed skin. His robed were torn and frayed, and he had a slight limp. Being me, I started worrying that he didn't like me, and blew it wildly out of proportion. Afraid of breaking down right then and there in front of the great hall, I excused myself quietly, and informed my mother that I would be in Gryffindor tower. Ginny Weasley did _not_ cry in public, if at all.

I quickly walked up to the tower, just holding on to my sanity. The pressure was coming from all sides, closing in around me, threatening suffocation. I had lost a brother, a mentor, and a friend all in the same day. Everyone had been mourning for Fred, Tonks, and Lupin, but I had tried not to cry for much to long. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral, I had felt empty inside. Unlike most people, I had not just lost professor Dumbledore, the teacher that had always kept a high morale and had protected us from growing threat, though that was enough in and of itself. I had also lost one of my best friends. The words Harry had said to me on that day were still clear as a bell in my head, and they still ripped my heart out. I knew he had done it for stupid, noble reasons, but it still hurt. Why were Ron and Hermione privileged enough to stay with Harry, while I was left behind?

I reached the tower, which was absolutely empty. I thrived in the solitariness, able to be completely alone with my thoughts for the first time since the final battle. Slowly, the tears spilled over, and I did not hasten to wipe them away with my hands. I knew that I had to cry, that it would make me feel better. I sat there, with my head in my hands, letting my emotions spill over. I just hoped beyond hope that no one showed up, least of all Harry. I didn't want to make him feel any worse that he probably already felt. His predictability to blame himself for the deaths of others probably took up too much of his mind already, I didn't want to make him worry about me on top of that.

But what if he wasn't worrying? What if he didn't like me anymore? Could his feelings have changed? Rapidly, my mood changed from mourning to fear. I couldn't loose him, too, on top of everything else. The tears came thick and fast now.

But, as I sat there and cried, my temper flared. Who was he to leave me here? He obviously did not appreciate the fact that I cared about him. So, I decided, he wasn't worth it.

As soon as I reached this conclusion, however, the subject of my thoughts entered the tower, along with Ron and Hermione. When they saw me sitting there, Hermione practically dragged Ron up the Boy's Dormitory stairs, muttering about giving us privacy. At this point, Harry looked rather wary. He knew I had a temper, though he had only once triggered it in my fourth year, yielding interesting results.

He was right to be worried, I thought. But, as I tried to keep my resolve up, it suddenly broke down. I started crying.

"Gin…" he said unsurely, as he walked closer.

"You know, I don't know weather to punch you or hug you right now?" I asked, slightly hysterically. He opened his mouth to say something. "No!" I interrupted. "You are going to sit down and hear me out, or I will curse you like there's no tomorrow!" He obediently sat, looking downright terrified. I secretly liked the effect I had on him. But, I forced myself to focus, and stood up and started pacing. "NINE MONTHS! Nine months, you left. No letters. No nothing! How was I supposed to know you were even _alive_ let alone well? Don't you know how much we care about you? Mum was out of her _mind_ with worry! What were we supposed to do while you were gone? Sit home and knit? No, we worried! How could you _do_ that to us?" The tears were falling thick and fast, now. "How could you do that to _me_," I asked in a much smaller voice. Then, I broke down completely. I choked out sobs, my head in my hands, and he looked like he very much would have liked to put his arm around me. He didn't dare, though. He knew I wasn't done. Once I composed myself, I started up again. "And, _tonight_! I thought you were _dead_! How could you do that? After everything we had gone through, loosing Fred, Remus, Tonks! Do you even realize? I felt like _I_ had died! To see you lying there! And you know what was the worst? Why I feel _guilty_ right now? I was happy! I was _happy_ when I realized you weren't dead! How could I be happy when people were dying?" I was in hysterics, now. I couldn't even think straight. "You…bloody…git!" I let out my breath. I was done venting. I collapsed back onto the couch.

Harry looked quite relieved the yelling was over. "Can I explain?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded tiredly.

"I know it was nine months. I feel really bad about that. But, if I tried to send and owl, it would have been intercepted, and made you even more of a target. Imagine how much they'd like to get you if they knew I had contacted you. You don't know how much I wish you could've come, but I wasn't willing to risk that. You'd be in too much danger."

"What if I don't care?" I asked fiercely.

"But, I do," he said simply. "I care about you too much to risk that."

"What about tonight, then?" I was getting my energy back. "You faked your _death_! I didn't even know what to do with myself! I thought we'd all die! Don't you realize what that _did_ to me? I _love _you! How could you just leave me _again_?" Now, the tears were back. Great, I'm a bloody sprinkler.

He, however, had a slightly dazed look on his face. "You love me?" He repeated the words, smiling a bit.

"Yes, you bloody git, and I hate you for it!"

He came out of his daze. "Listen, Ginny. I had to sacrifice myself because I…had a piece of Voldemort inside me, and the only way to get it out was for him to kill me…or so I thought. That's the only way _he_ could be killed. I _had_ to sacrifice myself. It was the only way. I wanted to make the future better for everyone. For _you_. I wanted to do my best to keep you safe! I would do anything to keep you safe. Even if you decide that you hate me. Even if you never want to see me again. I will always love you, Ginny."

"You love me?" I breathed.

"Yes. And, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for—"

I found that after all of this, I didn't need him to apologize, so I stopped him from talking the only way I could think of: I kissed him.

When he started kissing me back, I melted into him. I savored the taste of him, the feel of him against me. As he deepened the kiss I felt the pure bliss of the moment. It was heaven, just being with him. Once we broke apart for air, I said, "I forgive you, Harry."

He grinned at me, his green eyes sparkling. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Harry." Right then, I felt better. Even though many of my loved ones had died, I felt better knowing that, at least, Harry would never leave me again.

* * *

**A/N: So, There you are. Better than the original? Worse? Well, review! As always, reviewers get Chocolate Frogs with Dumbledore Cards.**

**Stephieyy**


End file.
